Mod Pack
Whats in Choicecraft Evolutions modpack? Initial Modpack Build Released - Feb 10, 2013 Server MCPC+ 1.4.7 Build 181 Release Date 2/1/2013 *'CodeChickenCore' 0.7.1.0 NA (info ) *'NotEnoughItems' 1.4.5.1 NA (info ) 'Mods' *'AdvancedMachines' 1.4.6 NA (info ) *'BuildCraft A-3.4.3' Release Date 2/4/2013 (info ) *'ComputerCraft 1.5' Release Date 2/11/2013 (info ) *'EnderStorage' Updated 1.4.1.2 2/23/2013 (info ) - Part of codechickencore *'IndustrialCraft2 1.112.170-lf' Release Date 12/22/2012 (info ) *'Immibis Core 52.4.0' NA (info ) *'NEIPlugins Added 1.0.4.5' Release Date 2/23/2013 (info ) (added to evolution in the 1.1 update) *'NEI Redpower Module 1.4.3.1 '''Release Date 2/23/2013 (info ) ''(added to evolution in the 1.1 update) *'OpenCCSensors 0.1.4' Release Date 11/14/2012 (info ) *'TubeStuff 52.2.0' NA (info ) *''Transformers v1.7b 12/27/2012 (info ) - REMOVED IN EVOLUTION 1.2'' *'WeaponMod 1.10.3' NA (info ) *'WR-CBE Addons 1.3.2.4' NA *'WR-CBE Core 1.3.2.4' NA *'WR-CBE RedPower 1.3.2.4' NA *'PowerCrystalsCore 1.0.1' NA (info ) *'PowerConverters 2.2.0' NA (info ) *'NetherOres 2.0.4' NA (info ) *'FlatBedrock 1.0.3' NA (info ) *'IC2NuclearControl 1.4.6' NA (info ) *'CompactSolars-Universal 1.4.7-4.0.2.28' Release date 2/4/2013 (info ) *'IndustrialCraft2ComboArmors 1.11' NA (info ) *'ModularForceFielsSystem 2.2.8.3.6' NA (info ) *'IronChest-Universal 1.4.7-5.0.1.246' Release Date 2/6/2013 (info ) *'Forestry A-2.0.0.10' NA (info ) *'RailCraft 1.4.7-6.15.3.0' NA (info ) ChangeLog 'Version 1.1 Changes' 'CORE' *CodeChickenCore - Updated to version 0.7.3 Release Date 2/23/2013 *NotEnoughItems - Updated 1.4.7.0 Release Date 2/23/2013 *PowerCrystalsCore Updated/Core 1.0.2-22 Release Date 2/23/2013 'MODS' *EnderStorage Updated 1.4.1.2 Release Date: 2/23/2013 (info ) *Immibis Core Updated 52.4.4 Release Date: 2/23/2012 *NEI Redpower Module Added 1.4.3.1 Release Date: 2/23/2013 *NEIPlugins Added 1.0.4.5 2/23/2013 *TubeStuff Updated 52.3.1 2/23/2013 *WR-CBE Addons Updated 1.3.2.8 2/23/2013 *WR-CBE Core Updated 1.3.2.8 2/23/2013 *WR-CBE RedPower Updated 1.3.2.8 2/23/2013 *PowerConverters Updated 2.2.1-23 2/23/2013 *NetherOres Updated 2.0.5-26 2/23/2013 *CompactSolars-Universal Updated 1.4.7-4.0.3.29 2/16/2013 *IndustrialCraft2ComboArmors Updated 1.12 2/23/2013 *IronChest-Universal Updated 5.1.0.255 2/23/2013 *RailCraft Updated 1.4.7-6.16.0.0 2/21/2013 *IndustrialCraft2 Updated 2_1.115.207-lf 1/30/2013 'Version 1.2 Changes' *Opti-fine has been removed from the client minecraft.jar file. 'SERVER' *Server MCPC+ 1.4.7 Updated Build 233 3/4/2013 (info ) 'CLIENT' *MinecraftForge Replaced 6.6.1.532 2/23/2013 (info ) 'CORE' *PowerCrystalsCore Updated/Core 1.0.3-34 3/5/2013 (Info ) 'MODS' *Forestry Updated A-2.0.0.11 Release Date 3/1/2013 *RailCraft Updated 1.4.7-6.17.0.0 Release Date 2/28/2013 *NetherOres Updated 2.0.6-32 Release Date 3/5/2013 *PowerConverters Updated 2.2.2-29 3/5/2013 *Transformers Removed 3/5/2013 'Version 1.3 Changes' 'GENERAL' *Removed bPermissions folder from the plugins as the plugin was removed. 'SERVER' *Server MCPC+ 1.4.7 Updated Build L15 2013/04/13 Info CORE MODS *ChickenCodeCore 1.4.7 Updated 0.8.1.6 NA Info *NotEnoughItems 1.4.7 Updated 1.4.7.4 NA Info 'MODS' *EnderStorage 1.4.7 Updated 1.4.1.5 NA Info *WR-CBE Core Updated 1.3.3 NA Info *WR-CBE Addons Updated 1.3.3.1 NA Info *WR-CBE Redpower Updated 1.3.3 NA Info *Tubestuff Updated 52.3.2 NA Info *PowerConverters Updated 2.2.2-30 NA Info *NetherOres Updated 2.0.6-33 NA Info *NEIPlugins Updated 1.0.4.7 NA Info *IndustrialCraft2 Updated 1.115.231-lf NA Info *IndustrialCraft2ComboArmors Updated 1.13 and a half NA Info *Immibis-Core Updated 52.4.6 NA Info *FlatBedrock Updated 1.0.3-16 NA Info *IronChset Universal Updated 1.4.7-5.1.0.274 2013/03/06 Info *OpenCCSensors Updated 0.1.4c 2013/03/17 Info *Jammy Furniture Mod Added 4.0 2013/04/05 Info *ExtraBees Added 1.5.0.6b NA Info 'CLIENT CHANGES' *Minecraft Forge Universal Updated 1.4.7-6.6.2.534 2013/02/24 Info All core mods and mods updated and added to the server were also updated and added to the client Category:Technical